Nossos beijos bêbados
by Quelone
Summary: O casamento de Gui e Fleur é o último momento que Harry, Rony e Hermione têm para se divertirem. E eles o farão... Sem nenhum arrependimento. [NC17][HPGW][HGRW]
1. A decisão

**N/A: Sou uma boa pessoa. Jamais tomaria o nome de Harry Potter como sendo meu. Eu SEI que ele é da tia Rorô**

A decisão

Gina se encarou no belo espelho de moldura prateada, dentro do quarto de Gabrielle Delacour. Se ela ao menos estivesse sozinha com seus pensamentos... Mas nem isso era possível mais. Dentro do enorme quarto da irmã mais nova da noiva Fleur estavam praticamente todas as jovens moças se preparando para o casamento em algumas horas.

Hermione já desistira de competir um espaço no espelho com todas as veelas primas de Fleur. Estavam todas tão belas e mesmo assim insistiam em olhar-se, como se quisessem brilhar mais.

Gina estava se sentindo muito ofuscada com tudo. Sentia-se feia e pequena diante de tanta beleza. Afinal, pra que ela fora convidada a ser dama de honra? Por que Fleur não preferiu apenas suas primas maravilhosamente loiras?

Seu vestido era cor creme e definitivamente era muito bonito. Hermione já afirmara o mesmo várias vezes a fim de convencer a mais nova Weasley. Mas do que adiantaria naquele momento? Tudo ultimamente parecia estar dando muito errado para aquela menina e ninguém lhe aparecia com algo de bom para lhe contar.

O humor de Hermione também não andava muito bom. Passara a última semana na casa dos Weasleys e o que ela podia dizer? Fora perfeita! Harry não chegara até o fim de semana do casamento, portanto todo o tempo ela estivera ao lado de Rony, com raras exceções ao lado de Gina. Conversaram muito, brincaram muito um com o outro e por incrível que pareça, não brigaram, não discordaram nem alteraram o tom de voz em qualquer conversa séria que entrara em pauta durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Ela chegou realmente a acreditar que aquele era o momento em que tudo se resolveria para os dois; e era por isso mesmo que seu bico era o maior de todos: porque em momento algum Rony parecera declarar seus sentimentos.

Harry e Gina não trocaram palavra alguma durante os quinze minutos que ele passou na sala dos Weasleys para pegarem a Rede Flu. E desde que chegaram na Mansão Delacour não trombaram um com o outro. Não que Gina quisesse reclamar disso: preferia não vê-lo, pois se o fizesse, tudo o que se forçara a construir desabaria no momento em que ele dissesse "oi".

Então apesar de toda a beleza que emanava delas naquela tarde, a tristeza conseguia vencê-la.

No quarto em que Rony e Harry dividiram também não estava muito melhor. Ao menos, estavam apenas os dois dividindo suas nuvens negras. Harry estava sem reação perto de Gina e Rony... Rony estava sendo Rony.

- O que aconteceu durante essa semana que vocês passaram juntos? – Harry questionou com uma voz monótona enquanto admirava os sapatos novos em folha.

Rony o olhou com uma carranca.

- Nada.

Aquilo fora um sinal. Não acontecera nada naquilo que ele desejara que tivesse acontecido. Mas ao mesmo tempo não parava de se culpar. O olhar que Harry lhe lançou lhe indicou que era para que ele explicasse melhor.

- Foi a semana mais perfeita de todas. Você não faz idéia. A gente brincou como se... Como se nada estivesse acontecendo... sabe? – ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado da situação. – Mas faltou a burrice aqui dizer alguma coisa...

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Sempre soube que isso aconteceria. Sempre soube que os amigos se gostavam e que algo entre os dois em algum momento aconteceria. Mas toda a situação das Guerras lhe deixava à beira de um colapso em relação aos amigos. Como poderiam sair atrás das Horcruxes juntos se os dois ficassem juntos? E se algo acontecesse com o outro? Todo o plano que Harry bolara na cabeça estaria em risco e ele não podia fazer nada sem os amigos.

- Quer saber de uma coisa Harry?

- Quero.

- Esse casamento era o que estava faltando. Digo... Olha o nosso estado. Estamos péssimos. Era o que precisávamos!

- Num estou entendendo nada, sinceramente Rony. Você almoçou direito?

- Pára de me zoar, cara. Estou falando sério. Vai ser a última vez que vamos ter alguma coisa boa acontecendo antes de sairmos em busca das... daquelas coisas malditas. É um evento feliz! Temos que seguir a moda!

- Como assim?

- Vamos nos divertir, Harry. Conhece essa palavra? "Diversão"?

- Tem um bocado de tempo que não a ouço.

- Então! Vamos fazer tudo como se fosse o último dia de nossas vidas! Vamos beber muita cerveja amanteigada, vamos beber uísque de fogo, vamos dançar! – Harry arregalou os olhos neste momento – Vamos dançar sim! Não vamos nos importar com nada, Harry! Especialmente você!

Harry ficou em silêncio um momento absorvendo as palavras do amigo. Olhou a janela e viu o jardim dos Delacour, já todo montado para o casamento em cerca de uma hora. Gui e Fleur eram duas pessoas que se amavam e provavelmente não teriam uma alegria como essa em muito tempo, não só os dois mas também como toda a família. E fazia muito tempo que Harry não se divertia de verdade. Abriu um sorriso e olhou para Rony:

- Ok. Mas Não vou carregar você no fim da festa.

Rony vibrou de alegria.

- Não, eu é que vou carregar você, Harry!

Hermione estava muito entretida com os bordados de seu vestido lilás quando, no meio de toda a conversa feminina, ouviu uma batida na porta. Gina olhou para ela; a garota também escutara.

- Você vai abrir?

- Vou. Aqui tem muito hormônio feminino pro meu gosto. Não agüento mais. – Hermione se levantou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta.

Um Rony eufórico a puxou para fora do quarto pelo braço, mas sem machucá-la.

- Ainda bem que foi você quem abriu. Já imaginou se fossem as veelas?

Hermione fechou a cara mas não por tempo suficiente pois Rony se aproximou muito dela.

- Estava com o Harry agorinha mesmo... Nós combinamos uma coisa e quero que você faça parte disso.

- O que combinaram?

- Nós decidimos que vamos... – Rony parou. Engasgou um pouco pois era a primeira vez que notara Hermione no vestido e já maquiada. – Você... Você está...

Hermione corou mas não sorriu.

- Linda. Está linda, Hermione.

- Obrigada. – Ela abaixou a cabeça mas de repente se lembrou que ele dizia algo. – Mas continue! Você e Harry combinaram o quê?

- Como hoje é o último dia em que vamos ter um evento social importante, decidimos que vamos aproveitar tudo que podemos. Vamos ter um último dia sem nos preocupar com absolutamente nada e ninguém. Vamos encher a cara, vamos dançar como macacos, vamos nos divertir muito. E aí? Topa?

- Encher a cara?

- Aham.

- Dançar? Você e o Harry?

- Como macacos, sim. Eu e você, e o Harry dança com a Gabrielle, sei lá.

O coração da garota bateu um pouco mais forte.

- Acho que você está certo.

Rony vibrou.

- Vamos sim. Nós três.

N/A: E então? Críticas, xingamentos, dúvidas, sugestão, lamentações, estou disposta a escutá-las.

Reviews sempre são boas, falow? Grande abraço para todos.


	2. O casamento

**N/A: Do I have do repeat?**

**---------- **

O casamento

Rony estava inquieto. A simples expectativa de fazer qualquer coisa divertida estava animando-o mais do que o normal. Mas o pior não era isso: Hermione o acompanhava. 

Os três desceram juntos para os jardins da casa dos Delacour e estavam maravilhados com a decoração. Além de ser muito grande, cada espaço parecia ter sido pensado cuidadosamente, para cada flor, cada cadeira, cada fonte de água (e havia muitas!).

Ocupando três lugares mais atrás do lado do noivo, os três se acomodaram, Harry no corredor, Hermione no meio e Rony seguindo-a. Os dois amigos estavam conversando muito e animadamente, sem prestar qualquer atenção em Harry, comedido, olhando para a grama. Interiormente, o jovem estava feliz pelo casal; mereciam-se e as coisas tinham que se ajeitar em algum momento.

"Não duvido que hoje vai acontecer alguma coisa..." – Harry pensou com suas mãos geladas de nervosismo. A perspectiva de ver Gina em breve estava deixando-o cheio de calafrios. Decidindo-se sentar direito na cadeira, seu coração gelou quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

"É agora. Agora"

Girando o pescoço lentamente, como se estivesse com medo de vê-la, lá estava ela.

Gina andava pela nave com um sorriso muito sincero. Antes de entrar no caminho à frente das outras damas, sua alegria não estava verdadeira. Mas ela viu Fleur no vestido de noive mais atrás, ansiosa e muito sorridente, e Gui ao lado do juiz, parecendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Como não se sentir feliz com aquela imagem? Ali estava seu irmão mais velho, pronto para se casar com uma mulher que provara que o ama, desafiando a tristeza do momento que abalara toda a Inglaterra bruxa. Ela tinha que se sentir abençoada por ter tanto amor à sua volta.

Segurando seu buquê de pequeninas flores, ela conduzia as outras damas atrás de si. Mas foi quando ela o viu.

Por um milésimo de segundo eles se olharam nos olhos e todos os sons naquele jardim morreram lentamente.

"Ela está..."

"Ele está..."

O próprio pensamento não teve coragem de se completar. E o momento passou: Gina seguiu em frente e Harry abaixou os olhos, sentindo o coração dentro do peito bater mais alto que a marcha nupcial.

Hermione notou o amigo e pousou a mão sobre seu ombro:

- Vocês têm que conversar.

Harry sabia. Harry sempre soube, desde o momento que pisara na casa dos Dursley e a perspectiva de um verão, sabendo que não poderia tocar Gina de novo, lhe invadira. Todos os dias que se passaram até o momento do casamento, ele ensaiou um monte de vezes como fazer, mas nenhuma luz lhe atingia. Tinha medo de ela não querê-lo mais, medo de se arrepender depois, temendo pela segurança dela, medo de ela ter arrumado outro. Tudo de ruim que poderia interferir seus planos lhe acometeu. E ali, agora, na mansão Delacour ele não conseguiria fazer absolutamente nada diante da bela visão de Gina.

- Eu sei.

Apesar de Hermione e Rony conversarem animadamente o tempo todo, no momento em que a marcha nupcial se anunciou, Hermione fez um sinal para Rony que aquela não era hora. Ela queria assistir à cerimônia.

- Como quiser, Mione.

Foi o momento que Rony precisava para saber que alguma coisa deveria ser feita, e feita rápido.

O calafrio que lhe passou pelo corpo quando ela tocou suas mãos, lhe dando o sinal para calar-se, foi mais do que necessário para que ele não prestasse atenção alguma na cerimônia. Ele queria admirar _sua_ garota. _Sua_ Hermione.

Ele sorriu ao notar que os olhos castanhos da jovem estavam marejados da emoção do casamento, e achou-a ainda mais bela. E quando ela suspirou, seu colo se levantou em reação. E ele mirou bem o decote de Hermione com olhos de quem nunca notara que aqueles dois seios estavam ali antes.

"Ela tinha seios grandes assim antes?"

Uma pontada na sua virilha lhe avisou que ele estava gostando. E à medida em que ele lhe observava, as pontadas ficavam mais fortes e lhe davam mais vontade de observar, observar mais avidamente. Olhou para as coxas de Hermione, tampadas com o vestido, mas a imaginação lhe permitia ir longe. Ele fechou os olhos para permitir que sua mente completasse lacunas e percebeu que já estava na hora de parar com aquilo; do contrário, teria que abandonar a cerimônia para aliviar-se no quarto.

Harry sorriu no momento em que Fleur disse "Sim" com os olhos azuis e brilhantes de felicidade e olhou para os dois amigos do lado. Hermione sorriu-lhe de volta, mas Harry percebeu muito bem percebido que Rony estava muito distraído com os seios de Hermione.

Constrangido, ele virou-se de volta para a cerimônia, que naquele momento acabava e todos se colocavam de pé a aplaudir os dois noivos, agora casados.

----------

N/A: Mais um capítulo. Gostei bem das reviews, muito obrigada à Gisele, Michelle e Kagome! Foram muito gentis!

Estou escrevendo o terceiro capítulo neste exato momento, então ele deve ficar pronto ainda hoje. Aguardem!


	3. Gina sozinha

**E pra que avisar de novo? Você já está careca de saber.**

* * *

Gina sozinha

Não havia Comensal da Morte ou Voldemort que pudesse combater aquela alegria. Nunca se vira um casamento com tanto brilho, tanta felicidade de existir e com dois noivos mais dispostos a fazê-lo.

A família Delacour se superara em termos de espaço e decoração para o salão de festas, Estava tudo belíssimo e farto. A Sra. Weasley nem encontrou qualquer coisa que pudesse reclamar.

Gina não seguiu com os familiares para o salão logo após a cerimônia. Decidiu-se por ficar alguns minutos diante do altar branco e dourado montado especialmente para Fleur. Com o buquê no chão, ela se sentou no pequeno degrau do altar e encarou os céus.

Como ela chegara até ali daquele jeito? Aos dezesseis anos já tinha um peso sobre seus ombros pequenos, porém fortes. Ela pensou se deveria ir falar com Harry, se deveria dizer a ele tudo que estava passando em sua cabeça.

Quando começaram a namorar, ela soube que ele iria terminar com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde por sua condição de "herói". Ela só não imaginou que fosse ser tão cedo.

Lembrou-se dos poucos meses que ficaram juntos em Hogwarts e ela não pôde pensar em tempo mais perfeito. Fora tão bom e tão tranqüilo que ela se esquecera de todo o resto do mundo. Até da Guerra.

Dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts na volta, encarando a paisagem verde e recordando-se desses momentos, ela percebeu que o amava. E seguindo à esta descoberta, ela fechou-se, não se permitiu pensar nele nem conversar com ninguém a respeito. Se ele algum dia voltasse pra ela, seria dali a muitos anos.

Suspirando tristemente ela mirou um par de estrelas muito brilhantes. Esperava que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Desejava que pelo menos conseguisse esquecer Harry.

Ouviu o som de alguém se aproximando, mas não se virou. Deixou que a pessoa, quem quer que fosse (e ela sabia que estava ali para lhe dar um sermão) ficasse e decidisse por si mesma o momento de começar a falar.

Era Gui.

- Nunca vi você assim antes, Gina.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu rouca.

- Espero que não seja por causa de algum garoto. Pois você sabe bem que nós, Weasleys da família, damos conta de qualquer babaquinha.

- É o Harry, Gui.

Gui engoliu as palavras. Gina sabia que, dentro de sua cabeça, mil coisas deviam estar sendo processadas e por isso não disse mais nada. Esperou que o irmão se conformasse.

- Eu sinto muito, Gina.

Diante daquela resposta tão doce e serena, ela se virou para encarar o irmão mais velho, com parte do rosto deformado por cicatrizes, mas mesmo assim tão bonito em sua roupa de casamento. Não esperava que ele fosse tão compreensivo.

- Eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você. Mas por favor... Não fique assim. É meu casamento... Eu só quero ver você feliz.

Ela encarou os céus novamente, já muito escuros. Não havia nada para ela ali naquele jardim gelado. Olhou por cima do ombro de Gui e mirou a festa, convidativa e quente. E com um sorriso, pegou na mão esquerda do irmão para observar de perto a aliança.

- Se você está feliz, então eu também estou.

E foi com isso que Gina entrou no salão, ciente de que aquela seria uma noite para recordar.

* * *

N/A: Olá!

O capítulo está curto, mas olha só!! Tem mais um!! UHUUU!

É claro que eu não iria postar um capítulo micro desses e deixaria ficar por isso mesmo, não é? Eu conheço bem o drama de um leitor.

Queria agradecer à todos pelas reviews, me deixaram muito contentes! Só que não vou responder invidualmente, à menos que haja alguma pergunta a ser feita de muitíssimo importante.

Muito obrigada por acompanharem e darem tanta força à uma escritora que achava que tinha aposentado já havia muuuuito tempo.

Um abraço forte


	4. No calor do momento

* * *

No calor do momento

Os noivos estavam cumprimentando os convidados, como tradição. A banda tocava músicas não tão animadas ainda, mas havia muitos garçons servindo comes e bebes em grande fartura. Os gêmeos, Rony, Hermione e Harry ocuparam uma das mesas do salão e estavam a conversar, muito alegres.

Gina se postou frente a uma cadeira como se perguntasse se podia ocupá-la. Tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios e, apesar de tremer um pouco pela proximidade com Harry, ela não hesitou.

Harry fez um leve movimento com a cabeça convidando a ruiva a se sentar.

- Você está muito bonita, Gina – ele tomou coragem para dizer.

Gina encarou seus olhos muito verdes e algo dentro dela lhe disse para esquecer tudo que passara em sua cabeça antes. Para que se preocupar? Eles estavam ali, os dois, numa festa, ela estava bonita e ele estava incrível. Haveria um clima mais do que propício para que houvesse um contato maior. E naquele momento, ela não estava se importando muito com isso.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu sinceramente e tocou de leve as mãos do rapaz por baixo da mesa. Harry levou um susto, mas sustentou o olhar da moça.

Então ele soube que não poderia resistir a nada que Gina fizesse; não naquela noite. A ruiva estava muito bonita para que ele se segurasse e não havia nada nele próprio que lhe incentivasse a fazê-lo.

Antes que Gina pudesse remover a mão de cima da de Harry, ele a segurou e disse para a jovem com a voz baixa mas provocante:

- Vai precisar tomar cuidado com os homens hoje, Gina. Está linda demais.

Gina engoliu em seco mas não fraquejou. Deu a Harry um sorriso sensual:

- Que os homens venham.

Nem Rony nem os gêmeos repararam na intensidade entre Gina e Harry, o que foi muito bom, já que não parara por ali. Mas as coisas não estavam intensas somente entre os dois.

- Quer uma cerveja amanteigada, Mione?

- Mas é claro! Foi você mesmo que me fez prometer que vamos nos embriagar hoje.

- Isso mesmo. Toma uma aí e eu vou pegar duas pra mim.

- Vai precisar ficar duas vezes mais bêbado que eu para dançar comigo? – Hermione perguntou divertida, dando um gole em seu copo. Rony olhou-a de cima abaixo e, de repente, as palavras pularam de sua boca:

- Não preciso ficar bêbado para dançar com você, Mione.

Rony mal percebera que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Falara sem pensar e se assustou com sua audácia. Mas logo viu o efeito que causara em Hermione: ela corara e sorrira maliciosamente de volta para ele.

"É. Até que não preciso ter medo."

Neste ponto, Harry chegou carregando uma caneca para si e outra para Gina, enquanto os gêmeos já sumiram pela festa. Animado, ele levantou seu próprio copo e disse alto, incentivando os amigos a fazerem o mesmo:

- A nós!

Gina, Rony e Hermione se juntaram a ele:

- A nós! – e viraram as cervejas amanteigadas goelas abaixo.

Passado algum tempo, muitas canecas vazias ocupavam espaço na mesa dos quatro jovens e o riso se sobressaía acima de qualquer coisa. Hermione, Harry e Gina gargalhavam diante das piadas de Rony, muito feliz por ter uma platéia tão disposta a escutá-lo. Mas toda vez que contava qualquer coisa, seu olhar recaía primeiro sobre Hermione. Estava preocupado em vê-la rir; sempre gostara do som de sua risada, de seus trejeitos quando se divertia de verdade.

A cabeça dos quatro já estava um bocado leve pelo álcool, o que dava vontades malucas.

- Harry! Harry, estou bêbada! – Gina levantou-se se repente puxando sua camisa e rindo muito. – Vou ali contar pra minha mãe que você me embriagou para se aproveitar de mim!

Harry fora mais rápido que ela, se levantando da cadeira e deixando Rony entretendo Hermione. Ele puxou Gina de volta pelo braço colocando-a de frente para si.

- Não senhora – ele apontou o dedo para ela, achando graça junto com ela. – Se eu quiser me aproveitar de você, que seja sem a sua mãe saber!

Harry estava muito próximo de Gina: ainda segurava seu braço e a mão livre que anteriormente lhe apontava o dedo, tomava a mesma posição da outra. Harry enlaçou Gina pela cintura, encaixando seus quadris sensualmente. Gina parou de rir, notando a proximidade. Harry seguiu-a e notou onde suas mãos estavam, mas não a soltou.

Eles se encararam ao mesmo tempo confusos e cheios de desejo.

As mãos de Harry escorregaram lentamente para a delicada curva dos quadris de Gina. Ela sentiu um raio de prazer lhe correr o corpo e gemeu no ouvido de Harry.

Ele sentiu seu corpo urgir pelo de Gina quando a voz da jovem lhe tocou o ouvido, cheia de prazer. A garota sentiu o desejo dele perto de sua coxa e tremeu.

- Harry...

- Eu preciso de você, Gina. Preciso agora. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não posso... Não agora. – ela respondeu sincera. – Meus pais estão aqui. Espere mais um pouco, por favor.

Ele observou o salão à sua volta e a realidade lhe atingiu. Ele estava encoxando a irmã do noivo sem qualquer discrição!

- Desculpe. Desculpe... – ele soltou-a. – Eu... Eu vou no... No banheiro. Só um minuto, OK?

Gina observou-o ir e suspirou. Apesar de ter ficado decepcionada por ele tê-la soltado, ela estava muito feliz, porque agora significava que a noite não iria acabar ali.

* * *

N/A: Primeiro gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo às pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic, isso me faz mais feliz do que imaginam. A cada review que recebo, tenho mais vontade de escrever. E podem ter certeza, isso não acontecia havia muito tempo. 

Escrever fics é apenas um hobbie, mas chega um momento em que se torna maior do que você, pois você também quer ver o final da história, você também quer ver o desenrolar do enredo e ver os personagens interagirem na medida do possível.

Então, vocês, meus leitores, muitíssimo obrigada, pois vocês me estimulam todos os dias a continuarem esse trabalho que sempre gostei de fazer mas que em um momento da minha vida, achei que não era mais capaz.

O próximo capítulo tá chegando.

Grande beijo


	5. Nosso beijo bêbado

**N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora. Aqui está o quinto capítulo de NOSSOS BEIJOS BÊBADOS**

* * *

Nosso beijo bêbado

-

- Ai, Rony... – Hermione suspirou, depois de uma espetacular representação de Rony sobre o Ministro da Magia. – Acho que nunca me diverti tanto assim!

- Que bom, Hermione. – Rony ficou sério e se sentou puxando a cadeira para mais perto dela. – A minha intenção era que você se divertisse mesmo.

- O que aconteceu com você, Rony? – ela perguntou. Estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Rony não só estava atencioso, mas também estava disposto, bem-humorado. Ele a inundava de gestos pequenos porém carinhosos.

Por exemplo, no caminho do altar até o salão, ele segurou sua mão. Na mesa, ele buscou todas as bebidas para ela e agora se desdobrava em atenção para fazê-la rir. Rony sempre gostara de sua atenção, mas ele nunca fora tão... Tão carinhoso.

Hermione temia que aquele tratamento acabasse ali, naquele casamento. Queria que Rony continuasse a tratá-la como uma mulher para sempre._ Sua_ mulher.

Rony pensava a mesma coisa. Queria que aquela festa fosse o início de uma nova vida para os dois, que eles assumissem seus sentimentos e começassem a construir um relacionamento.

Ele sempre soube que se amavam. Estava ali, nas brigas, no ciúme. Na grande discussão após o Baile de Inverno do quarto ano. Estava ali nos passarinhos que ela mandou atacá-lo depois de vê-lo com Lilá. Estava em todas as vezes que um despejava elogios e as bochechas do outro coravam.

Hermione tinha as mãos suando frio. Estava esperando a resposta dele.

"Agora não tem mais volta, Rony."

- Eu caí em mim, Mione. Foi isso que aconteceu.

Hermione ficou olhando para o ruivo esperando que ele continuasse, mas ele não o fez.

- Como assim, Rony? Caiu em si em relação a quê?

- Em relação a você. Agora não tem mais volta, Mione. Somos só eu e você, aqui e agora.

- O quê? – ela assustou com a intensidade das palavras do rapaz.

Sem explicar mais nada, ele sorriu.

- Vamos dançar, Mione.

Não era uma pergunta.

Ela estendeu a mão direita para a dele em sua espera e foi conduzida à pista de dança.

A banda já chegara ao nível das músicas animadas, as quais os convidados dançavam muito animados.

Rony posicionou-se colocando a mão direita na cintura de Hermione e com a esquerda, segurou a mão direita da garota. Ele a puxou para mais perto de forma que os dois corpos ficassem colados. Aproveitando a situação, ele escorregou a mão lentamente para a curva entre o quadril e as nádegas de Hermione.

- Pronta?

Hermione não fazia idéia de onde Rony aprendera a dançar. Mas o fato era que ele a conduzia muito bem e firme, de acordo com a música.

Tudo foi ficando mais animado, e Rony e Hermione dançavam ainda mais empolgados, rodopiando, deslizando e acima de tudo, rindo.

Lá se foram mais duas ou três canecas de cerveja amanteigada. E tudo que passava na cabeça dos dois era que em breve não teriam diversão, tudo seria escuridão e perseguição às Horcruxes de Voldemort. A irresponsabilidade estava falando mais alto dessa vez.

- Nem estou acreditando que estou fazendo isso... – Hermione externalizou seus pensamentos. – Quem diria que a CDF Hermione Granger estaria bêbada e dançando com Ronald Weasley no casamento do irmão dele?? Minha mãe não acreditaria! A McGonagall não acreditaria!!

Rony riu do exagero de Hermione.

- E daí? Você merece se divertir! Nós todos merecemos nos divertir antes de tudo mudar.

Se sentindo muito confortável na presença de Rony, ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito e aos poucos, foi sentindo o ritmo do coração dela aumentar. Ele estava nervoso pelo gesto da amiga.

- Hermione... – a voz rouca de Rony a chamou de volta para o mundo. – Eu queria dizer uma coisa pra você...

Encarando os olhos azuis dele, ela sorriu:

- Pode falar.

Os dois já haviam parado de dançar fazia tempo. Eram apenas duas pessoas paradas no meio da pista de dança.

- Me desculpe, Mione.

- O quê? – ela não entendeu. Seria possível que Rony estava pedindo desculpas de verdade? Ele nunca fizera aquela expressão serena com o rosto, nunca se dignara a pedir desculpas a ela.

- Quero te pedir desculpa por todas as bobagens que eu fiz a você. Desculpa por todas as brigas inúteis. Pelo tempo que eu perdi... Sabe, eu sempre senti alguma coisa por você. Sempre, desde que te conheci. E isso chegou a me assustar um pouco, porque você sabe como eu sou, né?... Eu consigo ser um bocado teimoso às vezes – Rony não comandava mais o rumo do discurso. O álcool falava por ele. – Mas o que importa agora é que eu não sou mais um menino e nem você é uma menina mais. Nós vamos sair numa viagem muito perigosa e tudo que eu gostaria de te dizer é que não quero partir sem deixar de aproveitar cada minuto dessa noite com você.

- Rony... – mas ele não a deixou continuar.

- Eu te amo, Hermione.

* * *

Se alguém tivesse dado uma bofetada no rosto de Hermione, não teria causado tanto impacto na menina. Seu corpo congelou, bem como a expressão em seu rosto, de puro espanto. Não era possível que Rony tivesse falado aquilo que ela achava que ele tinha falado. Era possível?

Rony também parou seus movimentos, mas apenas porque esperava uma reação da jovem.

Cinco minutos passaram e nada de Hermione se mover.

- Hermione...? Você... Fala alguma coisa!

- RONY! – alguém o chamou, mas não foi Hermione. Era a Sra. Weasley que vinha afobada até eles na pista de dança. – Rony, querido, eu não queria interromper nada (ela não notara o congelamento de Hermione) mas preciso que faça um grande favor para mim.

Sem ter certeza do que fazer, Rony deu atenção à mãe.

- O que foi, mamãe? – ele espiou Hermione com rabo de olho.

- Uma das priminhas da Fleur está com muito sono, será que você podia levá-la para o quarto, lá em cima? – ela disse apontando para uma menina pequena dormindo com a cabeça enfiada nos braços em cima da mesa.

Dando uma última espiada em Hermione, Rony pegou a menininha no colo e a levou para dentro da Mansão Delacour. Subiu a escada e encontrou o quarto em que deveria deixá-la, onde já havia duas ou mais crianças dormindo, muito cansadas para continuarem correndo e brincando na festa.

Depositando a pequena criança na cama e cobrindo-a com um edredom, ele se virou, pronto para voltar à festa e arrancar alguma reação de Hermione.

Mas não foi necessário voltar ao Salão; Hermione estava bem ali, no batente da porta, observando-o.

- Hermione?! O que está fazendo aqui?? – ele sussurrou para não acordar as crianças.

- Shh! – ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios e o chamou para fora.

Neste mesmo movimento, ela aproveitou e o puxou para si, colocando suas mãos em seu pescoço. Assim, ela o beijou.

* * *

N/A: De novo, desculpas pela demora de atualizar. Deixei vcs meio mal acostumados, afinal eu estava postando capítulo novo todo dia, né?

Estou querendo aperfeiçoar a fic, afinal havia muito tempo que eu não escrevia fics, então é capaz de demorar só um pouquinho mais, como ocorreu dessa vez. Mas nada que se devam preocupar.

Novamente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me deram muita força mesmo para continuar escrevendo. Os que querem NC17, verão no próximo capítulo, OK? E vai ter dos dois casais, não vai faltar sexo!! XDDDD

Grande beijo para vcs e muito obrigada!


	6. Nosso amor bêbado

**N/A: Algum tempo depois, desfiz minha cara de pau e cá estou postando. Aviso: capítulo levemente NC17.**

Nosso amor bêbado

Assustado com o toque de lábios de Hermione, Rony recuou levemente, soltando sua boca da dela. Olhou-a nos olhos com a intensidade que jamais imaginara sentir. E no segundo seguinte, beijou-a novamente, com mais força, com mais paixão.

Como era possível nunca terem se beijado antes? Se tudo se encaixava perfeitamente, os lábios, as línguas, as mãos, a respiração? Na mente de ambos só passava essa interrogação. Como podiam ter perdido tanto tempo?

Rony puxou Hermione para abraçá-la mais forte. Em resposta, ela agarrou os fios ruivos do rapaz e se apertou contra ele. As mãos fortes dele desceram em direção aos quadris e em seguida, abaixo das nádegas. Com um puxão, ergueu Hermione do chão e ela entendeu a mensagem: suas pernas enlaçaram Rony na cintura.

Seguindo seu instinto, o jovem levou-os até o quarto que dividia com Harry e os gêmeos. Abriu a porta, fechou-a atrás de si e em momento algum deixou de beijar Hermione. Deitou-a em sua cama e a encarou, sério, intenso.

Com um movimento da varinha, Hermione trancou a porta do quarto atrás dos dois e devolveu o olhar de Rony. Sem conseguir mais se segurar, lançou-se por cima dela, pressionando seu corpo delicado contra o colchão macio. Beijou-a com mais desejo, percorreu suas curvas com as mãos descontroladas. Ergueu-se nos braços, completamente sôfrego e sensual.

Hermione estava linda. Tudo nela o chamava, tentava, provocava. Foi dela o primeiro movimento: lentamente tirou a gravata de Rony (há muito já frouxa) e desabotoou a camisa branca. Ele ajudou-a a tirar a vestimenta depois de desabotoado e ofegou quando ela correu os dedos pelo peito e chegou na fivela de seu cinto. Delicadamente, tirou-o e abriu a braguilha da calça.

A respiração da jovem estava forte e ofegante. Ela soltou um curto gemido quando ele correu os dedos para baixo de seu corpo e a ergueu, de forma a deixá-la sentada. O zíper de seu vestido lilás logo estava aberto e por baixo do cetim, sua pele estava nua. Rony puxou o vestido para baixo, libertando os seios alvos de Hermione.

- Oh, meu Deus. – Rony gemeu num suspiro ao ver a primeira parte do corpo da amada livre, ali, ao seu alcance e ele nunca mais teria que imaginar como eles seriam, pois a imagem ficaria gravada em sua mente para sempre.

Em pouco tempo, ambos estavam completamente nus e se olhavam, os olhares entrecortados pelo desejo imanente. De uma vez, como um estouro, tocaram os lábios e o beijo que se seguiu foi intenso e forte. Mais uma vez sobre Hermione, Rony se posicionou entre as pernas macias da garota. Devagar, rompeu o medo e o nervosismo e estava dentro dela.

O movimento começou lento, lânguido. Os olhares conectados e os gemidos baixos e curtos. Acostumando com a situação, Rony passou a investir com mais força e mais velocidade, enquanto os gemidos de Hermione, cada vez mais altos, lhe davam a lenha para aumentar o ritmo cada vez mais.

Encaravam-se, suados, pedindo mais, cheios de desejo. Estavam fazendo muito barulho e sabiam disso, mas isso muito pouco importava. Rony começou a sentir aquela familiar sensação de que explodiria, enquanto Hermione começava a formigar. Agarrando os lados do colchão, ela soltou um grito e se contorceu embaixo do corpo dele. Vendo-a atingir o orgasmo, não agüentou mais: desabou sobre ela, segurando seus quadris firmemente contra os seus, enquanto todo o seu desejo era despejado dentro dela.

Se encararam mais uma vez e se beijaram, cheios de amor e carinho, sentindo o corpo ceder. Em seguida, adormeciam entrelaçados sob os lençóis de algodão.

* * *

Enfim, galera... Um ano e pouco depois, eu posto mais um capítulo! Era de se esperar que com todo esse tempo fosse um puta capítulo, mas infelizmente é só sexo mesmo. Gente grande tem que fazer muita coisa e perde inspiração muito fácil. Escrevendo trabalhos sobre a bosta do funding loan do campos sales... Argh!

Muito, muito, muito obrigada a **TODOS** que me escreveram comentários, tanto logo depois que eu postei o capítulo 5 quanto as pessoas que ocasionalmente encontraram a história por aí muito tempo depois e foram muito gentis pedindo para que eu continuasse. **A TODOS VCS, MUITO OBRIGADA!**

Falou galera.


	7. Sob o céu estrelado

**N/A: Lá vamos nós de novo. Para os que sentiram falta de H/G, aqui está.**

Sob o céu estrelado

Enquanto fogos de artifício podiam estar saindo de Rony e Hermione, Harry se encarava no grande espelho do banheiro masculino. Entrara no cômodo rapidamente depois de perceber sua falta de controle bem ali, no meio do salão, às vistas de todos os convidados e em especial os irmãos e pais de Gina. Não, ele não poderia ultrapassar essa barreira assim, seria a maior falta de respeito para com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley depois de tudo que fizeram por ele.

O mármore e as velas davam ao banheiro um ar ainda mais elegante do que já era pela decoração. A iluminação dourada emoldurava o rosto de Harry, se encarando confuso e agitado. Passara a mão molhada de água gelada na nuca umas três vezes, enquanto sentia o corpo relaxar mais uma vez.

O que estava fazendo? Não podia exigir de Gina um momento como aquele. Ele iria embora no dia seguinte e como ficariam? Tinha certeza de que se, pela falta de controle, se entregasse ao desejo, sentiria como o pior verme da face da Terra na manhã posterior. Não era dessa forma que esperava dizer adeus à bela garota ruiva.

Decidido ele mirou o Harry do espelho e soube o que aconteceria.

Foi com o olhar decidido que se dirigiu a Gina, sentada sozinha na mesa que anteriormente estava cheia. Ela devolveu o olhar assustada:

- O que foi, Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sem palavras, ele ergueu sua mão para ela e aguardou que a garota retribuísse. Puxou-a para longe da pista, dos convidados, da luz. Gina percebeu que estava sendo guiada até o altar no jardim, que agora estava escuro, iluminado fracamente pela luz que vinha do salão montado.

Harry tirou o paletó e o aumentou magicamente, esticando-o na grama.

- Sente-se. – murmurou para ela.

Ambos estavam agora dividindo o paletó preto de Harry, deitados de barriga para cima, observando o céu estrelado. Lentamente ele moveu sua mão para perto da dela e a segurou, cheia de calor.

- Não posso fazer o que queria fazer com você esta noite, Gina.

Sem virar-se para o rapaz, ela suspirou:

- Eu sei. Obrigada.

- Obrigada pelo quê?

- Harry, eu não nasci ontem. Eu sei os seus motivos.

O jovem virou o rosto para encarar a pele alva de Gina. Sentiu a tristeza subir pela garganta, consumindo as palavras que queriam sair, mas agora estavam afogadas na dor. Sua mão direita, que segurava a mão esquerda da moça, soltou-se e subiu pelo seu braço macio. Precisava dizer tudo, exatamente como pensava, para que quando a deixasse, não houvesse qualquer mal entendido. Seria pior, ele sabia bem, ir embora sem ter dito tudo o que queria e talvez nunca mais encontrá-la.

- Gina... – ele murmurou com dificuldade – Eu preciso me explicar.

Ele sentiu medo que ela se levantasse e ralhasse com ele, dizendo que não havia nada para ser explicado e que era o fim de tudo. Mas ela não fez. Ela simplesmente virou-se para encará-lo também e abriu um sorriso conformado.

- Tudo bem. Estou te ouvindo.

- Não posso... Não posso ficar com você esta noite. Não posso deixar que isso tome conta de mim e sei que vou me sentir um lixo pela manhã, mas vai ser bem melhor que ir embora sentindo que peças não estão se encaixando.

- Entendo...

- Eu amo você, Gina.

Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto claro da ruiva.

- Não queria que nossa última noite fosse assim, dessa forma, cheia de... de sentimentos físicos e pouco amor, que é o que realmente deveria ter. Não é assim que deveríamos dizer adeus, como se precisássemos extravasar toda a nossa tensão com uma noite e depois... Lembrarmos somente daquele último momento físico. Não é assim que quero pensar em você quando eu estiver longe. Quero lembrar de você assim.

Ela soluçou lento e baixo.

- Quero lembrar da linha do seu rosto debaixo da noite estrelada, olhando para mim como eu estou olhando para você: com amor. Quero lembrar é disso, do amor expresso pelo seu olhar, para que, quando eu estiver sabe-se lá onde, desesperado, desesperançado, eu ter forças para continuar e vencer. Vencer, para mim, significa poder voltar para você.

Ela sorriu através da lágrima, tristemente.

- E quando eu voltar, poderei fazer o que mais quero nesse mundo: ficar com você e enfim... Fazer amor com você. Sei que isso soa clichê e muito pouco original, mas é isso que penso. Não quero fazer sexo, quero fazer amor.

- Acho que não poderia ter se expressado melhor, Harry. – ela murmurou.

No silêncio então eles se encararam, firmes e intensos, sentindo as palavras fazerem efeito mais forte. O beijo que se seguiu foi lento e amoroso e as estrelas ficaram esquecidas por bastante tempo.

As horas passaram suavemente, em que eles alternavam admirar o céu e encarar seus rostos, com as mãos sempre dadas, aquecendo uma à outra. Muito tempo depois o manto azul começou a clarear e as estrelas foram de apagando até que a última, finalmente, se foi. Eras as primeiras horas da manhã e Gina precisava ir dormir. Sem dizer palavra, levantaram-se, recolheram o paletó e Harry guiou a amada até seu quarto.

Antes que ela fechasse a porta, eles se encararam mais uma vez tentando expressar no olhar aquilo que mais sentiam um pelo outro, para que a última imagem que tivessem de si fosse apenas aquilo que valesse a pena lembrar.

* * *

Enquanto Harry e Gina iniciavam sua romântica e silenciosa noite, Jorge sentiu que ia cair no sono e Fred resolveu ajudá-lo, carregando-o até o quarto. Chegaram diante da porta. Fechada.

Fred olhou para o gêmeo desconfiado, que lhe retribuiu.

- Nós deixamos essa porta escancarada, não foi?

- Pelo que me lembro...

Jorge alcançou a maçaneta e a girou lentamente. Estava trancada.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos um para o outro e cobriram a boca com as mãos.

- Será que...?

- Será, nada. Tenho certeza.

- Como que você pode ter certeza? Você está tão bêbado quanto eu e ficou rondando as damas de honra a festa toda.

- Simplesmente sei. Aposto que Roniquinho está aí. – disse Fred, cruzando os braços com pose de quem sabe tudo. – Com a Hermione.

Jorge não pôde segurar o sorriso inundou todo o seu rosto. Ficaram ambos se encarando, marotos, rindo. Até que Fred pareceu lembrar-se de um fator que não estava bem em seus planos bem calculado.

- Jorge... E se não for o Rony? E se for... o Harry?

O outro encarou o irmão sem entender por alguns segundos, até que o entendimento atingiu-o:

- GINA!

Jorge, muito bêbado, demorou a puxar a varinha do casaco, mas ia destrancar a porta a qualquer custo. Não podia deixar sua irmãzinha dormir com um homem, não daquele jeito!

- Jorge, acho melhor não! – Fred foi rápido (para seus padrões alcoólicos) em impedir seu irmão. – Imagine só... Se for Gina mesmo – olhou para cima, como se encarasse os céus pedindo compaixão – vai ser bem desagradável flagrarmos ela nessa situação. Vamos... Vamos lá caçar aquelas veelas e tomar mais uns traguinhos.

- Pelo menos uns cinco para esquecer isso né?

- Absolutamente.

* * *

Notas: Primeiramente, mil desculpas. Sei que prometi NC17 de ambos os casais, mas não deu gente. Não deu mesmo. A história não pediu isso nesse capítulo, então não pude fazê-lo. Sei que muitos vão ficar putos da vida comigo e eu peço um milhão de desculpas, mas creio que haverá um calor bem quentão entre Harry e Gina mais parafrente, só peço para que aguardem um pouco mais.

Me chegaram duas reviews ontem e fiquei muito agradecida! Uma das pessoas que me escreveu foi bastante clara em todas as falhas que cometi (auahiuahaiu, e foram muitas) e por isso agradeço, sinceramente. A explicação do que aconteceu entre Hermione e Rony virá no próximo capítulo, não está tudo tão escurecido e tão mal pensado assim!

Essa fanfic é de final feliz (não consigo fazer finais tristes!!), então àqueles que se sentiram frustrados com Harry e Gina nesse pedaço aqui, não temam! A salvação virá! Espero, danda, que esse capítulo tenha sido mais satisfatório no quesito "tamanho"!

Muito obrigada mais uma vez!


End file.
